Wish upon a star
by sp4z styck
Summary: In her first year Katie Bell finds herself in an awkward situation. While starting a relationship with the Gryffindor keeper, Katie continues to have a crush on the Gryffindor Seeker while being stalked by one of the gryffindor chasers. Throughout the year Katie is engulfed in mischief and magic as she tries to escape the year with her reputation and friendships in Tact.
1. Starting Fresh

The wizarding world is a fascinating place in which I have been blessed with being able to know and be a part of. As a full-blooded witch, it was almost certain that I would one day attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I spent most of my childhood awaiting for the year I'd be able to step onto the platform with my trunk - riding the the train to school. My parents always warned me that I would never be fully prepared when I went off to Hogwarts, and that I would spend time adjusting to the new environment and being away from them for such long periods of time, but like any kid excited to be going to Hogwarts, it was ill-heard. Thus when the first day of school arrived, I found myself in a frenzy to ensure I had everything ready.

"Katie you're going to be late!" I heard my mom calling me from down the hall.

She was probably right that I'd be late, but I wasn't ready yet. I was nervous as all hell and I looked a mad wreck. No matter how much I tried to make my parents understand how important it was for me to make a good appearance on my first day at Hogwarts they just wouldn't understand. As I began tossing more of my belongings into my trunk, yet another voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Come on Katie we'll miss the train!" It was my best friend and soon to be fellow student Leanne Ghrimes calling me.

Leanne had been my best friend since I was three; she's a muggle, and as a child I was always forced to hide my secret from her. It came as a pleasant surprise when we received our letters to Hogwarts the same day. All summer we spend our afternoons together discussing the wizarding world. It would never be enough to just explain the amazing world I lived in until she experienced it for herself.

"Katherine Louise Bell, if I have to tell you one more time to get down here..."

"I'M COMING!" I shouted interrupting her.

I lugged my trunk down the hall and saw Leanne dressed up in her muggle clothes. It made me smile; I looked down at my own and noticed that my shirt was inside out, and felt myself begin to blush.

Leanne must have noticed my shirt too. Shaking her head she looked at me,"No time to fix it Kate, we need to get going!"

She was always one to keep track of the time, never wanting to be late for anything. I could see it in her eyes she was excited to see what this "wizarding world" was all about, and she had every right to be. I on the on the other hand felt sick to my stomach, more concerned with what house I would be sorted into.

We arrived at the train station with little time to spare. I looked over at Leanne and smiled as I saw her first impression of the wizarding world via platform 9¾. My mum turned to us both and embraced us in a huge hug. "No time to talk, the train will be leaving any moment. You two stay out of trouble, and Katie watch over Leanne; its hard coming into a world you know nothing about." I couldn't help but chuckle as I waved goodbye and we walked onto the train and into a compartment full of students.

"Lookie here we have some first years!" I heard one of the boys say in excitement as if we were some type of fresh meat.

"Bugger off," I said as valiantly as I could before we pushed our way through to another compartment.

"Katie!" I heard and before long I was engulfed in a huge hug. After being let loose I saw that it was Alicia Spinnet a childhood friend of mine.

I smiled.

"Alicia! I totally forgot that you would be here," I said a sigh of relief evident in my voice. I sat down and signaled for Leanne to follow.

"Alicia this is my best friend Leanne; she's all new to this so I'm trying to help her adjust." I said.

Alicia smiled.

"Hi Leanne, you're muggle born I take it?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I only just found out a few months back. I can't believe that there is a hidden world full of people like you and Katie, it's wonderful!" she exclaimed as the compartment door opened.

I looked up to see another girl and two flaming red-heads coming through and taking seats next to Alicia.

"Who are these two young gals?" one of the guys asked, looking us up and down.

"They are two first years; Katie I've known for years, our parents are practically best mates, and this is her good friend Leanne." Alicia said pointing Leanne and I out individually so they would know which girl was which.

"And before you think of it Fred, they are not going to be your next fling" the other girl that had come in with the boys warned.

I knew he had already thought of it though by the look he had given us, and he only frowned when she said that.

"So what are your names?" Leanne asked. I was surprised at how well she was adjusting and how easily it was for her to ease up.

After being introduced to Angelina, Fred, and George the trolly cart came in which was Fred and George's queue to leave.

"So are you girls excited?" Alicia asked when the two had left.

"I'm more nervous then excited," I admitted.

Angelina laughed. "I was too but you will love it at Hogwarts; between the guys and well the guys you will be in heaven!"

I laughed.

"So who are some guys to look out for?" Leanne asked inquisitively.

Alicia was all too excited to answer. "There are tons of them! You have to wait and see," she exclaimed.

I wondered for a moment if she came to school to study magic or to find a boyfriend. Alicia and Angelina assured us if we needed anything while at school just to ask them, and assured us it would all be okay.

Changing into our school robes, the train slowly came to a stop. I was nervous and looking over at Leanne I could tell she was starting to tense up as well. We became even more cautious as we left the trains and became immediately bombarded by the likes of a giant yelling for us first years to follow him.

"Here we go," I said looking at Leanne as we got into the boat that went across the lake. She looked at me with a big smile and held my hand as we sat and waited. When we arrived at the castle a short time later, Leanne and I both began to tremble.

"Good luck," I told her squeezing her hand lightly.

"You too Katie," she said squeezing my hand back.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," An older woman wearing spectacles said as we all assembled in the great hall. From her looks I assumed it was a professor. She gave us a few instructions and than told us to wait.

'_so much waiting,'_ I thought to myself.

Finally the doors opened and exposed a huge hall full of students. We all walked towards the front and stood still while we listened to the headmaster explaining how the sorting hat worked. A smile came to my face and I was curious to hear what the sorting hat would sing; I had remembered my mom telling me it sang a new song every year. And then it began:

_I sort you into houses_

_After all that's what I'm for,_

_I look into your mind_

_And take the ground ole' tour._

_I decide where you belong_

_I make the choice for you_

_When it's all said and done,_

_You'll surely agree with me too._

_Made and frayed from times long past,_

_I'm certainly a hat who's built to last._

_Chosen to select so carefully,_

_A mistake is never made by me._

_So lend me your head just for today,_

_And I shall decide where you should stay._

_For those of valiance and strength indeed,_

_Gryffindor's exactly what you need._

_But Hufflepuff could surely be my choice,_

_If you have loyalty an an honest voice._

_Dearest Ravenclaw, let's not forget,_

_Is for open minds who are of great wit,_

_And if shrewdness and ambition is your name,_

_Slytherin is surely your way to fame._

_Your brains I'll rack, and your mind I'll pry,_

_So step right up, and don't be shy._

The entire great hall erupted in cheers as the sorting began. I knew my name would be called rather quickly, but it never dawned on me that I would be first.

"Katherine Bell," I heard my name called from a tawny looking professor and nervously I crept up to the stool with the hat on it.

I took a glance towards the Hufflepuff table assuming I'd be there in a matter of minutes, seeing as both my parents had been sorted into the house.

I put the hat on top of my head and was shocked to hear it talking to my mind. "Yes Ms. Bell you are a lot like your mother; very intelligent and clever. Oh and you have your fathers loyalty too. I see a lot of potential in you; an ability to show strength and courage beyond what normal witches and wizards show."

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled and I was astonished. The table erupted with cheers as I slowly looked back at Leanne before walking over to the table and sitting near the end. I waited patiently for Leanne to be called; when she was I was saddened to hear Ravenclaw.

"Katie!" Alicia yelled as she came down and sat next to me, Angelina following closely behind.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were in Gryffindor," I smiled.

"Look it's the girl from the train!" I heard the red-head say scooting down next to Angelina. I couldn't tell whether it was Fred or George.

"That's me," I giggled putting the food that had just appeared onto my plate.

I mostly listened as the three of them talked through dinner, not having much input to add.

"Tomorrow after classes we will show you around, okay Katie?" Alicia asked me.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled back.

When everyone in the hall was finished eating we all headed towards what I assumed was the Gryffindor common room . After arriving and being told that the password was _one-eyed witch_, I quickly walked up to my room where I found my trunk already there in front of my four-post was only one other first year girl that had been sorted into Gryffindor with me. Figuring it is best if we were introduced now rather than later I spoke up.

"Hi I'm Katie I don't think we've met yet."

"Hi I'm Yvette," she replied with a smile.

"Have you gotten your schedule for classes?" I questioned and she shook her head no.

"My brother is a seventh year Gryffindor and he told me that we would get them tomorrow in the great hall before breakfast."

"Oh well that's relieving." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, well have a good night sleep Katie," Yvette said before heading into her bed and closing the drapes so she could have some privacy.

"You too," I answered before doing the same with my drapes. After all of the days activities it didn't take long as I feel asleep for the first night of my new school.


	2. First weeks

Before I knew it the first few weeks had already flown by with a blur. I had spent my time exploring the castle up and down, from the towers out towards the grounds. I had also met a lot of new friends and was having fun in classes. The only thing I was struggling with was potions. No matter how hard I tried, I was unable to brew a potion to save my life.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled as I put down my quill down and decided to stop writing my essay, trying to explain on how to brew a boil cure potion.

"Frustrated?"

I looked up to see a boy sitting on one of the couches by the fire near me. I could tell he was amused as he looked down at the clutter of balled parchment on the ground surrounding me. I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, probably in his third or forth year.

I nodded, clearly agitated, "I can't explain how to brew a boil cure potion. I can't even remember the ingredients you use to make a boil cure potion!"

I looked back down and was about to start writing again when I heard the boy get off the couch and head towards me. I did my best to avoid smiling; he was older than I… cute.

"Here let me help you," he said grabbing my book and taking a seat next to me.

"It's okay you don't have to," I insisted trying to grab the book back; he was too quick.

I watched as he turned the pages and finally paused, reading.

"It's quite simple really. You just follow the directions here," he pointed, before continuing "but make sure you write the essay in your own words. Also try to add what would happen if you added the ingredients out of order."

I looked down at the book and couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that myself. I smiled up at him. "Thanks..." I began but quickly realized I don't know his name.

"Oliver and your welcome; if you need any help just let me know... quidditch practice starts up soon, but whenever I'm free I can help."

He smiled, and I almost died inside.

'_What is happening to me_?' I wondered.

"Thank you," I replied before going back to my book. I hurriedly finished up my essay before heading up to bed.

The next day I woke up early and decided to go down to the common room to see if anyone was up. I saw Fred and George with an older red-head who I assumed to be their brother. The man was tall and I could tell under his robes he was well cut. I sat and watched in the shadows and as he smiled, my heart began to beat and I felt my insides melting.

"Your first crush," I heard Alicia whisper into my ear. I turned around trying to deny that I felt anything, but I could feel my cheeks turning red and I knew it would be stupid to try to deny it.

"Come on let's go down and converse," she said pulling my hand along.

"No.. no.. no, Alicia stop!" I said causing the three guys to look up.

"Why 'ello Alicia, Katie, what are you doing up so early?" George asked.

I looked away uncomfortable, still feeling the red on my cheeks. Alicia smiled knowingly and continued dragging me down the steps.

"Just seeing what you three are up to," she said simply.

"Charlie, this is Katie Bell," Fred said clueing his older brother in on who I was.

Charlie looked up momentarily, glancing from Alicia to me and nodding to acknowledge he had heard his brother before looking back down at what looked to me like a playbook.

"So Katie, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" George asked me. I don't know exactly when I'd figured out which twin was which, but it almost came naturally these days.

"It's wonderful," is all I could manage to spit out before turning away again.

I could tell Fred and George were giving Alicia a look asking what was wrong with me, but thankfully Alicia kept her mouth closed, for once.

"Well you all have fun, I'll see the three of you after breakfast for our first practice session together," Charlie said before getting up and walking back up the steps towards his room. He looked bothered by the fact we were having a conversation. After he was out of sight I breathed a sigh of relief and was able to loosen up a bit.

"Are all three of you on the house quidditch team?" I questioned.

"George and I are starting beaters, but Alicia is only on the reserve team this year," Fred answered grudgingly.

"Fred its fine, Charlie knows what's best for the team… and after Shriver and Bennet leave at the end of the year we all know ill be a starting chaser."

"Who else is on the team?" I question.

"Well, Charlie is seeker, Angelina is chaser along with Shriver and Bennet, two of Charlie's fellow seventh years, and then Wood follows up as keeper." George responded.

I thought back to last night and remembered Oliver saying he had practice starting up.

"Where does Oliver play? I asked and then regretted it realizing they had already told me he was the keeper.

"He's our keeper and bloody brilliant is he. I'm sure he'll be captain next year, which quite scares me after finding out just how obsessive he is with this sport!" Alicia said.

I could tell that she had taken a slight fancy to him with the way she spoke of him and I guessed Fred had noticed too.

"Come on Alicia he's good not great, you've got to admit." Fred protested.

"It doesn't matter, anyways… Katie maybe you could come watch tonight after classes?" Alicia questioned.

"Sure!" I answered without thinking.

It had been awhile since I'd seen Leanne and we had made plans to meet up later today by the lake. I wanted to see how she was doing adjusting to the wizarding world. I made a mental note to get in touch with her later in the day to see if we could re-schedule.

We all went down for breakfast and I rushed through breakfast before heading to herbology. The day went by quicker then it had in a long time and soon I found myself in the last class of the day, Potions.

"Ms. Bell do you have your essay today?" I heard Snapes cold malicious voice ask from behind me. I reached into my belongings and pulled it out handing it to him. After he was finished collecting everyone's he headed back up to the front of the class.

"Let's have a quiz shall we, Ms. Bell…" he paused for dramatic effect and it worked, I could feel the pit of my stomach start to rise.

"What are the ingredients in the boil cure potion?"

I silently thanked Oliver for the help before I answered. "Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills."

"10 points from Gryffindor for that mediocre answer," he laughed.

"You will see class that if people like Ms. Bell here forget to take the cauldron off of the fire before adding the last ingredient, your mixture would produce clouds of acid green smoke before melting your cauldrons and burning holes through your shoes. Does anyone wish for Ms. Bell to demonstrate?"

I heard the Slytherins in the back snickering and I put my head down trying not to tear up. When it was time for class to be dismissed I kept my head down, ran from the room, out of the dungeons, and into the hall leading out to the grounds before crashing into another student.

"Watch where you're going!" I heard him say before he walked out of the double doors towards the grounds.

"Hey you how'd potions go?" Oliver asked walking closely behind the other guy I'd seconds ago run into.

"Miserable…"

"Why? I basically told you the answers!" he exclaimed shocked.

"Well apparently I left out a key step or something," I replied not wanting to reminisce on the class now that it was over.

He stared at me for a second before looking at me confused. "I never did get your name did I?" he asked.

"I guess I never did tell you; I'm Katie, Katie Bell."

"Alright Katie, would you want to continue this conversation on the way out to the pitch… God forbid I'm late to practice Charlie will have my bloody head!"

I couldn't help but laugh doubting seriously whether Charlie would murder him. I walked out to the pitch with him where I was met with smiles and cheers from Alicia and Angelina.

"Go ahead and get seated Katie, we'll come get you when we're done with practice," Alicia said and I agreed.

I walked up the staircase into the stands and saw Yvette sitting down watching as well.

"Hey Yvette what are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled and waved me over to sit with her.

"My brother's on the team. Travis Shriver, he's the tall one standing there next to Bennet."

I look down and saw his tall figure standing there next to the boy I'd run into on the way out of potions.

"I told Travis I'd come to watch him play, but truly I just wanted a chance to see Charlie Weasley without him teasing me about being a first year," she said.

"You talk to Charlie Weasley?" I questioned her, not thinking I heard her right.

"Yeah, all the time; Travis and him are best mates. He came over this past break and spent a few weeks with my family," she replied cozily smiling.

'What I'd give to spend time with Charlie Weasley' I thought to myself feeling the flushed rosy color start to turn on my cheeks yet again.

We continued chatting until practice was over. Charlie, Travis, and the other seventh year, Bennet came and grabbed Yvette, and began walking back towards the castle without a second look at me.

Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver came and grabbed me a few minutes later.

"How was practice?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Great our first game is in just a few weeks against Ravenclaw," Oliver said.

'Ravenclaw… Leanne!' I completely forgot to let her know I wasn't going to meet with her.

When we finally reached the castle I realized I wasn't very hungry and began walking towards the owlery to send a message to Leanne.

"Katie are you coming to eat with us?" George questioned seeing that I had taken a left while everyone else took a right towards the great hall.

"I'm not hungry you lot go ahead," I replied smiling.

I waited for the five of them to head towards the great hall before silently slipping up the stairs to the common room.


	3. Uncanny Conclusions

**Uncanny conclusions**

I walked into the common room expecting it to be empty and was relieved when there was no one in sight. I slowly took a seat near the fire, and began to relax. So many emotions were running through my head, and I wasn't sure how to react.

'_I can't like Charlie Weasley, he's too old and too popular' _I thought.

I knew I was right but somehow I wasn't ready to give up. It took awhile to figure out just how I would get Charlie to notice me before deciding to write an owl to Leanne. I grabbed a piece of parchment and quill from my bag and began to write.

_**Dear Leanne,**_

_**I apologize for missing our meeting tonight, and hope that you don't think I ditched you on purpose. I completely forgot about our plans. It rather sucks not being near you, and sucks even more that we're not in the same house, but I guess it happens. Please lets plan to catch up.**_

_**How are your classes going? I'm bloody bad at Potions.**_

_**I think I have taken a fancy to the Gryffindor quidditch captain; his name is Charlie Weasley. He is by far the best looking guy I've ever set my eyes on. I will have to point him out to you during the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor game. I know I told you a little about quidditch over the summer, but I promise I'll explain it as the game is in progress, its easier to understand.**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon! Just send a time and place when you want to meet and I'll be there. **_

_**I apologize again,**_

_**Katie**_

After I read it through once I decided to go up to the owlery and send it out. As I got up to leave the portrait hole opened and in walked Oliver.

"There you are, sure you're not hungry?" he asked me.

"No I'm fine for now, just going up to the owlery to send out a letter," I answered. I was beginning to walk past him when he grabbed my hand and turned me around.

A shocked look came across my face and I could tell by the look on his face he immediately regretted his actions.

"Sorry," he started.

"It's fine," I responded. I quickened my pace and began to walk up a set of stairs as they began changing to a different balcony.

"Katie, wait for me… It gets confusing up towards the tower, I can help you find your way."

I had to give Oliver credit he was persistent, but I didn't like him, I liked Charlie. Plus I couldn't like him, because Alicia already took a fancy to him. Sighing I shook my head, and waited for the staircase to come back around so he could get on.

"Who's the letter to?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. I was glad that he broke the tension because I was never one to do it myself.

"Leanne, my best friend, she was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Oh one of my good mates is in Ravenclaw too."

"I just feel bad, she's a muggleborn and I don't want her to get the wrong impressions of the wizarding world," I contested.

"Katie, I'm sure Leanne is not the first muggle born to come to Hogwarts, she'll be fine I'm sure," he tried to convince me.

As we reached the owlery I hurriedly sent it out and watched as it went straight towards the tower I assumed the Ravenclaw common room was in.

The way back towards the common room was a lot less of a hassle; climbing stairs is definitely a lot harder then the way back down.

"So are you going on the Hogsmeade trip? I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well seeing as you aren't able to go, I was thinking I might just stay here and accompany you for the day."

'_Wow could he be anymore blunt then that?' _I asked myself_._

"Oh you shouldn't do that for me," I told him.

"Oh but I would want to." He assured me.

"Well we'll see, I might be hanging out with Leanne that day though," I said coming up with the fastest lie I could think of.

Truth was that I liked Oliver, but Charlie was my first priority, however doubtful it was that I'd get together with him.

As we entered the common room, I walked up to Alicia and Angelina who greeted me and together the three of us sat by the fire; Fred and George joined us a few minutes later and we decided to play exploding snaps.

We were just about to start a new game when a loud voice began to yell from across the room, "You lot need to get your asses to bed! We have practice early tomorrow and I won't hear you complaining!"

Turning I saw that the voice was Charlie and although everyone else was groaning, I didn't mind; anytime I got to hear or see Charlie made my insides tingle and no matter what he said it couldn't upset me.

"Night guys!" I waved to them as they slowly got up and walked up to their rooms.

A short while later while I was contemplating whether to go to sleep or not I heard a male voice approaching from behind me, "So you like quidditch?" he asked.

I turned to see Oliver leaning on the couch nearest to me, and I was almost certain he had been admiring me from afar for quite sometime.

"I've taken a bit of a fancy to it," I admitted.

"It's a brilliant sport really, I'll teach you to play sometime if you'd like?"

Before I could respond, Charlie Weasley was on the attack again. "Wood," he yelled. "Will you stop trying to shag the girl and get some sleep; we have practice in the morning!"

Both Oliver and my cheeks had turned a deep scarlet, and silently I could feel the hurt inside from the words.

When Charlie left to go up to his dorm, Oliver looked back towards me, "That's not what I'm trying to do I promise, but please consider letting me teach you to play sometime."

I nodded politely smiling, "I will get back to you on that Oliver, have a good night."

After everyone I knew had gone to sleep for the evening, I decided to head up to bed myself. Upon entering my room, I could see Yvette on the edge of her bed hysterical.

"What's wrong Yvette?" I asked her.

I could hear her trying to sob silently as I approached.

"It's nothing you can't do anything anyways," she responded back.

Sitting next to her and placing a hand gently around her shoulders I embraced her, trying to show her it would all be okay.

"I have had the biggest crush on Charlie Weasley for the past two years, and tonight I came around the corridor towards the common room and I saw him snogging a fifth year, and he was practically in her pants!" she began to cry hysterically again.

I was taken aback by what she had said, momentarily, before I could speak.

"Well do you want Charlie Weasley in your pants?" I questioned. After I spoke I realized how stupid that was to say. Of course any girl in her sane mind would want him in her pants.

"What I mean to say, is that he's older and he isn't going to come looking at us first years when he can get a girl more developed and more experienced then us," I knew it was true and I told myself I needed to listen to what I was saying myself.

Wiping her eyes Yvette tried to smile, "I guess you're right; he is just perfect you know."

I shook my head, I completely understood. After making sure that she would be all right I said goodnight and got into my own bed.

After recalling what I had told Yvette, I realized it was time to get over my crush and move on. I decided that the next time I saw Oliver I'd accept his offer to teach me how to play quidditch. Although I knew the fundamentals and had watched it growing up, I had never before tried to play it.

The thought of playing quidditch frightened and excited me, and allowed me to slip off into a good nights sleep.


	4. I accept

The next few weeks went by with a blur; potions hadn't been any better and I hadn't seen much of the girls or the twins due to their strenuous practice schedule. The best part of the week had been finally meeting up with Leanne and finding that she wasn't upset with me and that she was settling in fine, just as Oliver had predicted.

The last Saturday in October dawned, and I woke up to a loud ruckus coming from the common room downstairs. After forcing myself up and out of bed, I walked down to see that everyone was sporting the Gryffindor colors.

"Katie!" Angelina shouted from the crowd of red and gold. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand leading me to where the rest of the group was standing.

"Are you guys excited?" I asked when we finally were in ear shot.

"It's just a game," Fred said matter of factly.

"Yeah, if we lose, Charlie will only have our heads, and necks, and possibly our arms and legs too," George added with a grin.

"Oh you guys looked great last night, you'll do fine! Plus you'll have Katie and I in the stands cheering you on," Alicia said. Since she was only on the reserve team, she had no reason to be on the pitch.

"I think the best thing about the game will be Lee's commentary," George added giving a wink and smirking.

I had only met Lee in the past few days, and what a riot he turned out to be. Apparently he had been given detention for a month at the end of last year and had to wait to return to school to serve them. Hence the reason I had only met him recently.

"Charlie wants the team to go down to the locker rooms now for his pre-game speech," Oliver came up and notified the twins and Angelina.

While the three began to walk towards the portrait hole, he threw a quick glance back towards Alicia and I winked. Although I had done my best to try to avoid him for the better part of a week, he had made every effort to meet up with me every chance he could.

"Did you see Wood just winked at us. I wonder if it was for you or for me," Alicia said pointing out the facts. I knew who it was for, but I ignored the comment.

"Come on Katie lets go!" Alicia shouted to me, ignoring the fact that I had avoided her last comment.

I quickly followed her and together we walked out to the pitch and took our seats waiting for the game to begin.

"Katie, have you noticed Oliver paying a lot of attention to you?" she asked after we had sat in silence for awhile.

I knew she was wondering about what was going on with the two of us, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I had indeed noticed, but I didn't want to admit that, so I played naïve.

"What do you mean Alicia, Oliver is just a friend," I responded.

She gave me the glance that couldn't be mistaken, "You're blind! He's been staring at you in the common room at nights, and offering to help you with your potions work at breakfast. He even offered to help you learn to play quidditch!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't know Alicia I'm not really interested," I said.

"You better catch him fast Katie, because before long every girl in Hogwarts will be trying to snog his brains out!"

"I guess, but don't you like him? I don't want to ruin our friendship over a guy," I protested.

"There are so many guys here Katie, and if Oliver likes you then that's great! At least give him a try, hes a great guy!" she replied.

"We'll see," I said in a voice that was meant for her to realize I did not want to talk about it anymore.

Leanne joined us a few minutes later, and together the three of us watched as the match began. The majority of the game I was explaining what was going on to Leanne who was fascinated that people could actually fly around on brooms. She also couldn't believe that it was legal to try to hit each other with bludgers.

Four hours after the match had started, Gryffindor had prevailed 370 to 150.

"A bit of a lopsided game," Leanne frowned.

"Yeah, but at least you see how the game works," I said to her.

"Come on Katie, we have a party to attend!" Alicia exclaimed grabbing my hand and dragging me out to the field.

"Bye Leanne!" I called out, but I'm sure it was drowned out by the cheers of my fellow gryffindors.

"We won, we won!" Fred said running up to me and engrossing me in a huge hug.

"That is awesome, Congratulations," I said smiling.

"We need to go get some food and butterbeer to celebrate with," Fred inclined looking at George.

"How do you expect to do that?" Alicia questioned.

"We found a way into the kitchens," George informed.

"Do you need any help? I inquired.

"Only if you want to." The twins answered simultaneously.

We all sat around the pitch till the crowds diminished. When it had dissipated a bit, I watched Alicia and Angelina head towards the castle and together with Fred and George I headed closely behind.

"So Katie, we are about to let you in on confidential secrets; you can't show anyone what we are about to show you, understood?" Fred asked.

"Okay, but what am I going to be seeing?" I asked in response.

"How to get to the kitchens, no one knows how to do that!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Oh okay, well you don't have to worry about me," I assured him.

We walked in what felt like circles in the castle before we were in a room with a ton of house elves all around. "Leah!" George called out and a short elf turned around and smiled.

"Well hello boys what can I do for you tonight?" she asked in a squeaky little voice.

"Tons of food and chocolate frogs and butterbeer to the Gryffindor common room…. please," Fred added as an afterthought.

"Of course," she smiled and walked off.

I followed the twins as they began to walk in circles again and soon we were nearing the common room.

"That is so cool," I said and I'm sure I sounded amazed.

"Maybe next week we will show you the hidden passageway to Hogsmeade so you can join us there," Fred said.

"But only if you're a good little girl," George added with a smirk.

I realized suddenly that the key to get to know Charlie or at least to let him know I existed was to become good friends with Fred and George. A smile spread onto my face as the three of us walked into the common room to a roar of music being played. The three of us were separated immediately and the rest of my night was spent with Alicia and Angelina. I couldn't help but ponder though just how I would execute my plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning upon entering the great hall, I had barely sat down at the table when an owl soared down and landed in front of my plate. I took the letter out and opened it up.

_**Katie,**_

_**I hope that you will meet me out on the grounds this morning. I am really looking forward to spending some time together with you, and hope that you will at least give me a chance to show you how great a guy I can be.**_

_**Oliver**_

I read the letter with an eager eye that quickly faded. As soon as I sat the letter down, George who had just arrived at the table picked it and read it.

"So, Oliver and you?" he questioned wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know…" I answered truthfully.

"Just go out there and see what he has to say; that's the least you can do after he's helped you pass potions."

"You're right I suppose, but I just don't want him to get the wrong impression," I said between a mouth full of food.

"Give him a chance, he's a good guy. You should feel lucky; you don't know many third or forth years that will even look at a first year girl."

"I never thought about that… I guess I've just been a little obsessive over someone else," I admitted.

"Oh, Charlie?" he questioned.

Slowly I nodded embarrassed that I admitted such a thing to anyone let alone Charlie's brother.

"It's really not a big deal Katie, everyone likes Charlie… he's got a bit of an ego and he's stressed about quidditch, but he's just your normal guy. He's six years your senior though you shouldn't waste your time on the likes of him" He said.

His words stung but I knew they were the truth. "Thanks George," I said getting up and hugging him tightly.

"Go have a good time with Wood, and let me know how well he snogs," he winked at me and I slapped him playfully before heading outside of the castle to find Oliver.


	5. Allow me to introduce myself

I walked almost entirely around the castle before I found Oliver. There he was sitting with his back towards me facing the castle. He looked quite comfortable, waiting for me to arrive.

"Oliver, there you are!" I said jogging to where he was sitting near the lake.

"I thought you stood me up," he said smirking admiringly. I had to blush.

"Sorry, just got a late start," I lied. Hey it was a white lie.

Sitting down I twiddled my thumbs before looking up into his sea green eyes.

'_Wow' I thought to myself._

Alicia had definitely been right. I could see by the way he looked at me that Oliver was taking a fancy to me. She was also right that a few years from now everyone would be flocking to him. He had the best eyes, an adorable smile, and knew exactly what to say to melt a girl's heart, my heart.

"You're looking good today Katie, I'm very fond of the emerald on you," he said gently pressing his fingers to my green robes. Sundays were considered casual days at school, and my parents had sent me two pairs of casual colored robes for such occasions.

I couldn't help but smile; seriously how many guys tell me that?

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Listen, I just want to be able to get to know you," he started.

'_Good gosh, don't waste any time huh'_

"Okay, well what would you like to know?" I had to laugh. I knew what he meant, but it's always great to make a guy work for what he wants.

It was his turn to sigh. "Like your lineage, what are your interests, favorites, dislikes, and stuff…"

I let him finish and sit awhile before I spoke.

"Okay, Oliver…" I paused.

"My full name is Katherine Louise Bell. I'm twelve years old, and my birthday is August 17th. I am full-blood witch; both my parents are from Whales, my mother's maiden name was Grisham. I love the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, playing wizards chess, and reading the comic section in the Daily Prophet. I can't stand cockiness, green vegetables, or Potions class with professor Snape." I giggled after saying the last part.

"Bloody hell woman!" he said after he couldn't contain himself any longer. I could only continue to smile.

"What?! You asked!" It took all my will power to not look into his eyes. I knew if I looked I'd get lost within them. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"So… what do you think?" I asked curiously.

"I think you're the most wonderful thing this world has to offer," he answered. I could tell he was speaking from his heart.

The rest of the morning we sat there making small talk. As the clouds started to turn gray and the first signs of thunder and lightning came, we decided to go back up to the common room and see what everyone was up to.

"Katie, do you think maybe we could get together and hang out like this… more often?" Oliver asked as we were reaching the common room.

I wasn't sure if that's what I really wanted. I enjoyed the morning, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for a boyfriend, which is what I believed he was trying to imply. Not only that but giving him that kind of attention meant that I wouldn't be able to think about Charlie, and I wasn't ready to give that up just yet.

"Lets see how it goes… we can start with potions tutoring and quidditch lessons." I could at the very least see how we got along with the little things before trying something like a relationship.

"Sure!" he said.

I could tell he was desperate to spend any time he could with me; at least I knew I was wanted. Grabbing my hand, Oliver said the password and the portrait of the fat lady opened. As we walked into the common room I could feel every eye in the room centered towards the two of us.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Charlie and his friend Travis staring at Oliver and me, and suddenly the feelings I'd suppressed all morning resurfaced. I thought I had caught Charlie's eye for a second before he turned back to Travis and started chatting.

"This feels right," Oliver whispered to me squeezing my hand. I nodded my head acknowledging I heard him, and no sooner had I done that then I was being swarmed by the girls.

"Katie, you have got to tell us everything!" Angelina said grabbing hold of my hand. I glanced at Oliver one more time before waving goodbye.

When we reached the corner Alicia couldn't hold it in any longer, "How was it!"

"How was what?" I asked confused.

"Oliver, how great a snogger is he?!" she practically yelled. Half the room turned as my cheeks turned red.

"I wouldn't know that! We talked that's it," I answered honestly.

"Oh come on Katie, you expect us to believe that!" Angelina questioned.

Alicia laughed, "Seriously Katie how was it?"

"I will let you know if it happens, but we only talked I swear. He asked about me and then we talked about life. Then we came back here and as we walked he asked if we could start hanging out together, THAT'S IT!" I emphasized seeing the two of them still questioning whether to believe me or not.

"What have you two been up to?" I asked changing the subject.

"Fred asked Alicia to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend and George asked me," Angelina answered.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed

The anticipation of the twins asking them to go had been a regular topic of discussion the past few weeks; it was about time the boys asked them.

"Yeah, it's nice… we were thinking they could sneak you through the passageway they know so you could go with Oliver…" Alicia informed me.

I thought about it a second before answering. "I don't know guys… I don't want to get in trouble. You know perfectly well I'd be in detention till Christmas if I got caught."

Fred and George walked over just as I was finishing my sentence. "Is Katie chickening out on our plan?" Fred asked sitting down next to Alicia and wrapping his arm around her.

"She's just hesitant is all," she answered giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It would be a great birthday gift for him!" George added as an after fact.

While we had been talking, Oliver mentioned his birthday was the following week, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do for it. He had mentioned wanting to spend it with me, but I was sure the Weasley's hadn't informed him of their 'brilliant' scheme.

"We'll see," I started. "For now I'm tired though… I'm going to go take a nap."

Getting up I walked up to the first year girls dormitory.

"Hey Katie," Yvette said as I entered.

"Hey Yvette, how have you been?" I asked her. I hadn't really had a chance to bond with her. It seemed as if all of her time was spent with her brother or with the McKinnon twins, who were first year hufflepuffs.

"Not too much, just upset that I can't go to Hogsmeade with the guys next week," she said.

"Oh, yeah… I know, what a stupid rule," I agreed sitting on my bed.

"So what's new with you?" I asked, trying to do my best keeping a conversation.

"Nothing really… I'm having trouble in Charms… I wish I was in hufflepuff, no offence, and Travis keeps teasing me about you…" she stated as if it was no big deal.

I was confused. Her brother, a seventh year teasing his first year sister about her roommate… What?!

"What do you mean teasing?" I asked.

"I don't know I think he is a bit jealous of Oliver Wood at the moment to be honest," she admitted.

That took me by surprise. "He shouldn't be, he's a seventh year for god sakes," I said trying to make her happy.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Yvette, after class tomorrow lets go watch them practice quidditch and then maybe we can just go for a nice stroll around the lake. What do you think?"

I could tell she was pondering the idea for awhile in her head. "Sure," she smiled at me.

"Good," I smiled back.

Laying down on my bed I couldn't help but wonder why Travis had been teasing Yvette about me. I had to think though that if Travis knew who I was that it was possible Charlie knew who I was too, and even better he might have even said my name before. After reviewing the days events, I smiled, thinking that today had been a good day.


	6. Travis the Creeper

Monday morning brought Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall, my best class, except for the fact I couldn't turn my tea cup into a rat. I got as far as having a cup with a tail before class had ended.

"For all those who did not completely transfigure your cups I would like a two page essay on the theory of transfiguration. For everyone else you're off for the evening," McGonagall shouted as the class filed out of the room.

'_Go figure_' I thought. Hopefully that wouldn't take me away from my plans of attending the nights quidditch practice.

Walking out of the room I turned left, and began walking up the corridor to Charms, when I was pulled to the side, into a dark classroom.

"Shhh," A soft whisper spoke, holding a hand out to cover my mouth. I was very confused, unsure exactly what was going on.

When the scurrying in the corridor stopped, the figure let go of my mouth. I could barely make out the face.

"_lumos,"_ he said and immediately a flash of light beamed from his wand. I could see that it was Travis, Yvette's older brother.

"Katie, I don't think we've been introduced," he said smirking.

It was the first time I'd stood face to face with Travis. The classroom was still dark but I could tell it was him - tall and petite.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaking. It was evident that I was nervous.

"Funny you should ask. I have been dying to be introduced to you for awhile now, but it seems some don't wish to introduce us properly," he spoke, taking a step closer. I tried to back away, but was stopped by the wall.

"Why would you want to be introduced to me?" I questioned. It was true. No seventh year pays any attention to first years – that's just how it is at Hogwarts.

"why not?," he asked laughing. A cold chill ran through my body and shook me up inside. He smirked slowly and tried to run his hand over my right cheek and I turned away.

"Oh Bell, you should feel honored. How many seventh years even look at a first year? Wood has nothing on me! He's still a boy; you need a man." He said.

"Wow, you think you are all that because your older… you're so cocky!" I said mustering up all my courage.

"If I was Charlie would you be saying that?" he asked with a smirk.

He was playing on my emotions and worse even he knew It, but I didn't know what to do. Was it just a guess that he made or did he know I had a crush on Charlie?

As he reached for me I diverted myself so his hands missed, and shoved myself away from his grasp. Grabbing the door I was getting ready to turn it as he yelled,

"_Colloportus."_

The door wouldn't turn. Reaching under my robes I took out my wand, and silently thanked Flittwick for teaching us how to unlock a door the previous week.

"_Alohomora" _I spoke lightly. The door clicked and I opened it, running out the door towards the common room, without looking back to see if I was being pursued.

I decided to skip the rest of charms and potions. Instead I went towards the common room; saying the password the fat lady opened up and I walked through the portrait hole into the common room.

"Katie?" Oliver questioned seeing me come in.

I walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat beside him.

"Hey," I said smiling, relieved to see him.

"What's wrong? You look flustered," he asked me. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing really, I just wasn't feeling very well." I responded.

Hesitant to believe me, Oliver eyed me curiously before reaching out and grabbing my hand, squeezing lightly.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him curiously.

"I hadn't done my essay for Arithmancy, so I'm ill…." he replied, ending with a fake cough.

"Oh I see, maybe you should stop playing quidditch so much," I teased.

The rest of the afternoon was devoted to Oliver doing his essay while I laid in the chair beside him taking a nap. As the end of classes drew nearer, other students began to enter the common room.

"There you are!" Yvette yelled, entering the common room. She walked over, grabbed a hold of my hand and yanked me up to the girl dormitories.

"What's going on?" I asked her after we were in the comfort of our own dormitory.

"Where were your for Charms?" she asked.

I stumbed over my speech a minute before re-collecting my thoughts. "I wasn't feeling very well so I came up here to get some rest before tonight."

"Oh, I thought it might have been something else… okay then, as long as you're feeling alright," she responded.

"What do you mean by something else?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing.. Really its nothing," she answered with a smile that I could tell was fake.

"Oh alright then, I'm going to go meet up with Alicia and Angelina for dinner and then we can meet up after and go watch as they practice quidditch," I said, gathering my things together that I would need for the night.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yvette stated boldly.

"Why not?" I asked. Her response had been out of left field.

"I just don't think it's a good idea is that okay?" she asked and I could tell she was feeling slightly offended.

"Okay, whatever.. You don't have to go, but I'm still going!" I said trying to remain calm. I stood still for a moment letting my words sink in before I raced out of the dormitory towards the portrait hole.

"Woah, what has your panties in a bunch?" Fred asked as I stormed past him.

"Bludger off!" I responded before realizing how harsh I was being.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you walk with me to the great hall?" I questioned. Shaking his head yes, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked out of the common room with me.

On our walk I explained to Fred what had happened to me.

"I wonder what the hell Shriver was thinking" he asked aloud when I was finished.

"I have no idea… and he didn't do anything wrong besides being a cocky asshole," I said.

"Katie, don't worry George and I wouldn't let a soul touch you," he said.

At that moment George had walked into the entrance hall where we had just come down the stairs, and he had Angelina on his arm.

"What wont we let a soul touch?" he asked having just heard the last tidbit of the conversation.

"Oh nothing, was just telling Katie here that no one will hurt her as long as we're around, isn't that right?" Fred said.

"Of course it is! But Katie is so sweeet, no one could want to hurt her!" he laughed.

The four of them entered the great hall and sat down for an early meal.

"Hey guys, Charlie told me to spread the word, Quidditch practice has been canceled due to the weather," Alicia said walking in and sitting next to Fred.

I hadn't noticed the weather outside, nor had I looked up in the great hall to see the stormy appearance above. A sigh of relief went through me, as I wasn't really wanting to go down and watch the practice if Yvette wasn't going to go. The five of us ate dinner together and walked as a group up to common room. As Alicia and Angelina sat in between the twins laps near the fire I decided to go up to the dormitory and get my homework.

On my way up to the stairs the seventh year boys were all huddled by a table. Glancing over, they all stopped talking and looked at me. Travis was smiling and Charlie, who I never thought knew who I was, looked me up and down as if someone had been talking about me.

Rather than let them stare I ran up the stairs and to the dormitory where I had originally intended to do my essay. Upon reaching the dormitory I found Yvette lying on her bed reading a book. She looked up at me for a moment before starting to get up and leave.

"Yvette… I'm sorry about earlier," I said trying to relieve some of the tension. She gave me a rude look and returned to grab her things.

"Just know Travis is an ass and stay away from him." She said, walking out of the room.

After she left I pondered on her words.

It was obvious from her statement she knew something that I didn't, or at least more then she was letting on. Had Travis been talking about me to his sister.

Is that what he meant when he had told me that people wouldn't introduce us? But why would he want to be introduced to me?

So many questions entered my mind as I slowly fell asleep without doing the essay I had originally intended on doing.


	7. Operation: Hogsmeade

The rest of the week went by quickly. I made sure that someone accompanied me to every class so not to have the same incident that had happened on Monday happen again.

When Friday afternoon reached a close, I felt completely exhausted. I knew that the group wanted to meet up to discuss plans for Hogsmeade the next day, but all I could think about was my bed and my pillow and sleep.

As I walked into the common room that night, I was met with Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina who were waiting for me, as predicted, to discuss the plans for tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip.

I really didn't want to go; I wasn't looking to do anything against school rules and I really just wanted the time to be able to relax and re-cooperate from the awful week I had been having.

It didn't take much to convince me that I needed to go. Fred continually expressed how happy Oliver would be to see me come out from the passageway that led into Honeydukes. I definitely wanted to surprise him, especially after I had avoided him for much of the week.

After Monday's fiasco I had been sticking to my dormitory only coming out to eat and attend classes. Fred and George told him it was 'my time of the month'; I actually appreciated them lying for me because I was never good at lying myself.

It was nice to know they had my back, even though they didn't know exactly why I was confining myself to my room.

"So Katie, recite the plan for me one last time, please," Fred asked, sitting on the edge of the cushion on the couch nearest the fire in the common room.

I let out a big sigh.

"Alright, I watch you all leave tomorrow morning and tell Oliver to have a good time without me. I pretend that I'm heading back up to the common room but double back saying that I must have dropped my wand. I go down to the third floor corridor with the one eyed witch. I tap on her with my wand and say _Dissendium _which will open up the passageway that leads to Hogsmeade."

"Exactly," George exclaimed excitedly.

"And we'll be waiting for you at the end of the cellar when you come out," Fred added.

After we were all confident that the plan would work I said my good night to the twins and the girls so they could spend a little time alone.

I began moving from the fire towards the stairs leading to my dormitory when a hand reached out and grabbed me. I let out a small gasp, before seeing it was only Oliver.

"Hey, Katie… is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh hey Oliver, yeah I'm fine," I answered. He looked me over, obviously not believing what I was saying.

"Really, I'm fine… I just needed some time to catch up on my classes this week that's all," I said taking a seat next to him.

Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and let out a light sigh of relief.

"I just thought you were having second thoughts about… me," he admitted.

'_Where did he come up with that?' _I wondered.

True I hadn't been spending time with him, but he should know how much trouble I've been having with potions, and after what Fred and George informed, or misinformed him of, he should know that wanting my alone time had nothing to do with not wanting to be with him.

"Truly Oliver between potions and charms I've just been a bit overwhelmed this week that's all." I told him.

"Well then would you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well I already had plans, sort of."

He eyed me curiously. "Plans... with Leanne?" he questioned.

"Yeah, seeing as you would be going to Hogsmeade, I figured I'd spend some time with her since I haven't really had much time lately." I didn't have trouble lying to him this time seeing as it was a surprise for him.

"I would give up going to Hogsmeade if it meant spending time with you," Oliver said charmingly.

It was sweet, but I can't let in; the twins would kill me if the plan didn't go through.

"I'm sorry babe, I made plans!" I repeated.

It was hard not to give in to his pleas; he looked so cute sitting there begging for me to go.

"What about Sunday then? You made plans that day too?" he asked, a little standoffish.

I could tell he was beginning to cop and attitude and this wasn't the way I pictured my night ending.

"Not at all," I defended myself. "Now drop the attitude, would you like to do something Sunday?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I would like to spend time with my girlfriend at least once this week," he lightened up.

I hadn't thought of us as boyfriend and girlfriend, but I did like the tone of it. In the back of my mind I wondered what my parents would think if they knew I had a boyfriend.

"Well then it's a date. Sunday, you can practice quidditch with me," I giggled. I knew it was his soft spot; he had to agree with me.

"Okay," he nodded his head in agreement.

"Good," I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I asked. He nodded his head again and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Katie."

"Night," I said heading towards my room.

When I walked into the dorm, Yvette was no where to be seen and I figured she must have been off with her hufflepuff friends.

I felt slightly guilty that I hadn't been spending time with Leanne. Its obvious if Yvette could spend time with other house kids I should have time too. I mentally noted I needed to start making more of an effort to see my best friend.

It quickly slipped my mind as I changed into more comfortable attire and quickly fell off into sweet dreams.

The next morning I woke up early and dressed as if it were an ordinary Saturday. I walked into the common room where the twins were already sitting and waiting.

"Well good morning Bell!" the twins said simultaneously, grins plastered on their face.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully walking up and sitting next to them.

We were the only three in the common room. Anticipation was running through my veins. The excitement and the risk that the plan contained were running through my head. I began to tap my feet up and down and started to fidget uncontrollably.

"Bell seriously get yourself together or someone will figure out you're up to something!" George whispered over Fred's shoulder.

Coming to my senses I stopped tapping and instead took to looking towards the staircases that led to the girl's dormitories hoping that Alicia and Angelina would be down soon.

"Hey Charlie, Travis, what are you two doing up so early?" Fred asked.

I turned and looked at the stairs leading to the boys dormitories. Both Charlie and Travis were coming down the stairs and nearing where we were sitting.

I could see the two staring at me curiously, and saw a look in Travis' eyes; the same look I saw whenever Oliver looked at me.

I was shocked slightly to see a seventh year boy looking at me, but I didn't care. My thoughts were on what Oliver's face would like when he saw me in Hogsmeade.

I was even surprised I hadn't looked at Charlie, who I had still been silently admiring from afar.

"Thought we might try our luck with a new bunch of gals this morning," Charlie winked at his brothers.

Travis grunted never taking his eyes off of me. When I did come out of my trance I couldn't stop staring at Charlie.

"Bell right?" Charlie asked me. I felt my cheeks redden as I shook my head not able to say the word yes.

"Aye, I reckon Wood's been telling me about wanting you on the quidditch team next year… Best start coming to practices with the lot; you have a lot to learn," he said.

"Okay," I nervously spoke.

Although I was with Oliver, Charlie would never leave my wildest fantasies. His muscular body and fair complexion, mixed with the red hair and freckles were enough for any girl to desire.

I watched as the two walked out of the portrait hole before looking at Fred and George. I must have had a lustful look on my face.

"Remember what I said Katie, he's too old for you… and plus now you have Wood!" Fred said.

I knew he was right, I laughed nervously.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked coming down the stairs.

"Just one of Fred's stupid jokes," I replied.

The four of us waited for Alicia and Angelina, which took exceptionally long. Afterwards the lot of us walked down to the great hall and had breakfast. When we were done I sat in the entrance hall and watched as the twins and girls walked out onto the grounds towards Hogwarts.

Oliver turned to me and smiled, "I'll see you soon."

I returned the smile with a soft chuckle, "I know, possibly sooner than you think."

Giving me one last hug and a peck on the cheek I watched as he jogged to join a tall dark haired Ravenclaw. I assumed it was the friend he had told me about and related to Leanne.

I waited a few minutes before walking back up the stairs. As I reached the fourth floor I pretended that I had dropped my wand and headed back to the third floor. Looking around I waited until there was no one in the corridor before tapping on the statue of the one-eyed witch.

_"Dissendium." _I was half expecting nothing to happen, but butterflies started rising in my stomach as the statue moved to the side and a hole opened up.

_"Lumos,"_ I whispered softly.

I walked softly through the passageway for what felt like an eternity before hitting the end of the path. I reached up like George had told me to do and felt a soft opening. As I pushed harder it opened up to reveal a cellar, which from the twins' told me was the top of Honeydukes. I looked around but saw no sign of either of the twins.

Opening the door I peaked out.

I didn't see anyone.

I shut the cellar door for a moment before peaking back out.

Not seeing anyone I decided to wait on the twins to come snatch me up. I sat on a crate full of sweets and waited… and waited, until the door opened.

"Well hello again Bell."


	8. Caught in the Act

Turning around on the crate I saw Travis standing near the door, Charlie behind him, and Bennett behind him.

I was confused, and I'm sure it was evident by the expression on my face.

I also didn't understand Travis' seemingly growing obsession with me. The only thing I knew about him was that he was Yvette's brother and a seventh year.

"Uh, hi," I said sounding obviously confused.

"And what might our little first year here be doing here in Hogsmeade?" He asked, taking a step closer towards me.

Instead of paying attention to Travis, I looked over and watched Charlie and his friend standing there leaning against a post near the door.

I knew Charlie was a Prefect, and although he was Fred and George's brother, I was sure he'd have no problem reporting me to professor McGonnagal.

"I was just fiddling around the castle and found a passageway. I didn't know where it led to…." I lied.

He laughed mockingly.

"You think I'm that naïve, Bell? Truly, Fred and George told us they knew a path… to Hogsmeade. Were you coming to spy on us?" he asked.

"Spy on you?!" I asked appalled.

"Who would want to spy on you?"

I could see him gearing up to speak again, but before he had a chance, Charlie leaned up from the post and walked over pushing him back. I was kind of mad he hadn't stepped in sooner.

"There are a lot of girls who spy on us. We're on the quidditch team and we're seventh years. It's not a big deal really, its kind of a thing we're all used to by now…." He trailed off.

"No… I assure you. I wasn't spying, I have no reason to spy." By then I was completely flustered.

"Are you waiting on Fred and George? If so we better take you to them… they'll be in Zonko's no doubt."

I didn't speak but shook my head yes.

It annoys me when people assume things, and Charlie assumed exactly what Travis had said, that I was spying on them.

I watched as Travis and Bennett walked out of the cellar door, and followed behind Charlie from Honeydukes and towards Zonko's.

When Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina came into view it was a slight shock. They couldn't believe that I had made it down so fast.

"It usually takes a good forty-five minutes to get down that passage. We weren't expecting you for another twenty minutes," Fred said.

"Yeah, you must have been a little excited to get here," George added with a smirk.

"No matter, lets go… I saw Oliver enter the Three Broom Sticks with Calvin when we went into Zonko's," Fred insisted grabbing a hold of my arm and dragging me towards the pub.

As we walked I couldn't help but see a handful of Gryffindor's eye me, wondering curiously why I was in Hogsmeade. I entered behind Fred and looked over the crowd of Hogwarts students; eventually my eyes fell on Oliver sitting with the brown haired boy, who must be Calvin and another blonde-haired girl.

Shyly I walked over towards where he was sitting. Oliver's friend was the first to see me since Oliver was sitting in the direction I was walking towards. As I was upon his table I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I whispered into his ear.

Turning around Oliver's smile was bigger than I'd ever seen. He engulfed me in such a hug; I thought I was going to be suffocated.

Afterwards he sat down and scooted over giving me enough room to sit down.

"Calvin this is my girlfriend Katie, Katie this is my best friend Calvin and this is his girlfriend Kira," He said gesturing to the girl next to Calvin. Smiling politely I greeted them both.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"My pleasure, Oliver has been speaking about you since we left the grounds earlier; you seem like a great catch," he winked at me.

I could only smile, as I felt a light pink on my cheeks. After getting over the introduction, I mostly listened to the boys talk as my eyes wandered at the people in the pub.

Two tables over Angelina, Alicia, and the twins were sipping on butterbeers; I waved and Alicia waved back as Fred winked.

I was super excited at how well my surprise went over with Oliver.

It was one of the best days I'd had since arriving at Hogwarts. Just being with Oliver felt comforting, something I wouldn't have believed to be possible only the month before.

I came out of my trance as Calvin got up and left with his girlfriend. I waved goodbye, looked over at Oliver, and smiled.

He generously returned my smile. Bending down towards my ear I felt shivers go down my spine.

"Do you want to go check out the rest of Hogsmeade?" he whispered.

I shook my head yes and a warm wanted feeling came through me. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

I shook my head again. "Yeah, sound likes a plan."

As we got up and began our way out the door I saw professor Snape entering the pub. We were almost to the door and I looked around for a place to hide, but there was nowhere to go. I tried not to make eye contact, but my attempts were flawed when I looked up and right into Snape's black eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Bell, I was unaware that first years were aloud into Hogsmeade," he said as he came to stand in front of me.

Oliver held onto my arms, holding me up, so that I wouldn't fall down. I had the worst feeling that the day of my life was going to turn into a day from hell.

"Professor Snape, I…. I…" I had nothing.

"Yes, Ms. Bell, I think that we should leave Mr. Wood alone as I accompany you up to the Castle where we can discuss a proper punishment. I also believe that 200 points should be taken away from Gryffindor as well… for your irresponsibility, and your defiance of school rules."

I glanced up at Oliver and tried my hardest not to cry in front of him.

Turning around I looked back towards the table where the twins and girls were sitting, but they didn't seem to notice what was going on, which was surprising. It seemed as if everyone in the pub had turned to watch the scene unfold.

As I walked out of the Three Broom Sticks towards the school I walked past Charlie, Travis, and Bennett and couldn't help but notice the sly smile on Travis' lips. I could just tell he was up to something…

As we reached the castle I was escorted up to Professor Mcgonagall's office. Knocking on the door, we waited only a second for it to open and Mcgonagall to pop out.

"Wait here," Snape said walking into the room and closing the door so the two professors could have speaks between each other.

A few minutes passed as I became more nervous; could they expel me from Hogwarts for something like this?

I hope that my mother doesn't get word of what I'd done; she'd have my head! The door opened again and Snape walked out and down the corridor.

"In Ms. Bell," Mcgonagall said.

I put my head down and walked in the door, taking a seat on the other side of her desk.

"Is it true?" she asked me.

Of course I knew what she was referring to. I just couldn't bring myself to speak; instead I shook my head yes, looking down at the ground.

"Professor Snape has proposed a punishment, which I feel is too lenient for you. I would rather you serve detention for the remainder of the month."

I looked up at her in astonishment, scared as to what punishment Professor Snape might have come up with.

I waited in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like a millennia waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to reveal what my punishment would be.

"Professor Snape informed me that you are failing dismally in potions, and rather than having you in detention, he believes your time would be better served practicing potions three nights a week until otherwise noted."

When Mcgonagall was finished I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe Snape, SNAPE of all people would let me off that easily. It felt like there must be some type of catch.

"Does it start tonight?"

Mcgonagall shook her head no. "You will have those tuesday, Wednesday, and friday nights."

I shook my head, acknowledging that I heard what she had said.

In the back of my mind I wondered whether or not that would interfere with quidditch practice, if Charlie still allowed me to participate.

The only thing I could think of doing was finding Oliver and letting him know that my punishment wasn't as bad as I'm sure he feared.

I waited for a few minutes, watching Mcgonagall flip through paperwork.

"May I be excused professor?" I asked.

Mcgonagall looked up at me, her spectacles sliding down her nose.

"Yes you may, but Ms. Bell, I do not want to hear about any more mischief with you. I am sure your mother will be upset when she hears about what you have done today." She said.

That was more than enough for me to worry about, as I headed out of her office and up towards the Gryffindor common room.

I had no clue when Oliver would get back from Hogsmeade, but I wanted to see him the minute he returned.


	9. Quidditch Practice

When I reached the common room I saw Yvette with another first year boy, Alex, over near the fire. I walked over towards them and decided to see what they were up to.

"Hey Katie," Yvette greeted as I approached them. I smiled and sat down. She was more personable today then the day before, and I assumed our argument was long since forgotten about.

"What are you guys up to?" I questioned.

Yvette shrugged her shoulders.

"Just biding time until everyone gets back from Hogsmeade," she replied.

I giggled lightly shaking my head in agreement, "Same here."

Together the three of us made small talk. An hour later the first group of students returning from Hogsmeade arrived. With them was Oliver, who undoubtedly had a frightened look on his face as he looked around for me.

Our eyes met and a huge smile spread on both of our faces. We walked over to each other, meeting in the center of the common room.

"Everything okay?" he asked me wearily grabbing hold around my waist with his hands.

I felt my body tingle again, and reminded myself how nice of a feeling it was when he touched me.

I shook my head yes smiling, and slowly he turned and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I know the surprise was a little ruined, in light of Professor Snape showing up, but I hope that you enjoyed the little time we had to share together," I said shyly.

He wrapped his arms around me, engrossing me in a huge hug.

Leaning in towards my ear he whispered softly, "That Katherine Bell is the best surprise I have ever been given."

His words sent shivers down my spine; I never knew a guy could make me have that sort of reaction. I was speechless. All I could do was rest my head on his shoulder.

"So what was your punishment?" He asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

I grabbed his hand and walked him over to the corner of the room. I had a lot to share with him, from my punishment to Charlie's offer to come to quidditch practices. It took a little over an hour to share all of the little details.

The only thing I left out about the day was the little run in with Charlie, Travis, and Bennett in Honeydukes.

"Sounds like overall you had a successful day babe, except for the little flaw in your plan, but you definitely seem to have gotten the better end of the stick," Oliver said after reflecting over my day.

Resting my head on his chest I couldn't help but to agree. There was only one thing I was a bit worried about.

"What about quidditch practices? Will I be able to come to them even with my nightly potions lessons?" I asked.

Oliver let out a light chuckle.

"It's ironic actually; we have quidditch practices Monday, thursdays, and sundays. The only day you would miss would be Friday, but we only have those when there is a game the next day," he said.

I pondered that for a minute, wondering curiously if Mcgonagall had done that purposely to allow me to practice with the team.

I wasn't given much time to contemplate the idea though as the twins and girls had found our hiding spot in the corner of the room.

The rest of the night was spent discussing how I'd been caught, and the twins' plans to get back at Snape for catching me.

I had told them it was Snape's responsibility to ensure the rules are followed, and it was my fault that he had caught me, but they wouldn't listen.

Instead they went on about how they would get their revenge on the professor. A quarter till eleven I yawned and said my goodnights to everyone. After giving Oliver a quick hug, I walked up to my dorm and quickly fell asleep.

The next day came too quickly. A quarter till six in the morning I was awaken by Alicia and Angelina and was told that I needed to be up for quidditch practice.

"Quidditch practice? This early? You have to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. I got up, trying not to wake Yvette and quickly put clothes on, making my way down to the common room where Oliver was waiting for me.

"Everyone else went down to the great hall already for breakfast, but I wanted to wait for you," he said as I walked up to where he was standing.

"Well thanks," I said smiling clutching his hand and walking towards the portrait hole.

We walked the entire way down to breakfast in silence. I was nervous about how practice was going to go, and what I'd actually be doing.

"Oliver, I'm really nervous," I admitted before we entered the Great hall to join everyone.

He looked at me oddly for a second before smiling, intertwining both of our hands together, and giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Don't be, you'll probably just watch and at most play with the reserves if we scrimmage. Nothing big I promise you," he ensured.

That was enough for me, we walked in and I sat down between Alicia and Angelina who were both downing their food. I had butterflies in my stomach and didn't feel like eating much, but did manage to eat a few pieces of toast and drink a few sips of orange juice.

When the team was done I followed as everyone made his or her way to the pitch. Everyone gathered their brooms, as I borrowed one of the schools Cleansweep five's.

I felt out of place as the first team walked up to where Charlie was standing on the pitch; instead of following suite I looked to where Alicia was standing and walked over to her.

"What do you usually do during practice?" I asked.

"Usually a lot of watching and some defense when they need it," she answered. I shook my head knowing that would be perfect for me.

"Everyone over here, please!" Charlie shouted from the middle of the pitch. I looked at Alicia nervously before following suite after her and walking to where everyone was now standing.

"We are going to do things a bit differently today. I want to have some of the reserves work with us today.

Alicia if you would shadow and work with Brian (who I realized was Bennett's first name), Jason (another reservist) you can shadow Angelina, and Katie that leaves you with Travis." Charlie said.

The last words took a second to hit me, and the look of shock and horror was obviously etched on my face.

"That is fine, Bell, right?" Charlie asked.

I could only shake my head, I felt defeated.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Travis smirking again. Every time he did that I wanted to slap him across the face as hard as I could. What a prat, I bet he put Charlie up to this.

As practice began, I slowly walked up towards Travis; I would make sure he wouldn't pull any moves. He would regret it if he did, that with the twins being right around the corner beating bludgers around the field.

I could see that Oliver was on the other side of the pitch now talking with Charlie, and I wanted nothing more but to run up towards him.

As I came to stand next to Travis I could see him begin to put his hand up to put it on my shoulder, and I moved.

"This will be a fun practice aye, Bell?" he asked, unfazed by my swift move to dodge his arm.

"Just shut up. I hope this gets over with quickly," I answered. God, what I wish I could smash his face in.

"You better get used to it, you're going to see me a lot more then you think the next few months," he said chuckling lightly.

"I'd sooner leave school then be near you the next few months," I remarked.

If he thought I'd continue coming to practices to work with him he was out of his mind. I'd rather not play quidditch next year, than go through this horror every day the next few months.

"I'm sure Snape would approve, I hear you shouldn't be in this school with the potions grade you've got," he replied, before lifting off into the air above.

"C'mon lets practice," he shouted from the air.

I sat stunned for a few minutes as I started to piece the pieces of the puzzle together. First being caught in Hogsmeade by Snape, Travis' sly smirks, and potions lessons on opposite days of quidditch practice.

Travis Shriver had set me up, and I was pissed.


End file.
